Clerks: Take Part in a Whole Bunch of Movie Parodies Including But Not Exclusive To, The Bad News Bears, The Last Starfighter, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Plus a High School Reunion Credits (2002)
Based on Characters Created by Kevin Smith Developed for Television by David Mandel Scott Moiser Kevin Smith Supervising Producer Brian Kelley Co-Producer Steve Lookner Produced by John Bush Supervising Director and Producer Chris Bailey Executive Producers Bob Weinstein Harvey Weinstein Billy Campbell David Mandel Kevin Smith & Scott Mosier Written by Brian Kelley Directed by Nick Filippi Starring the Voice Talents of Jeff Anderson Jason Mewes Brian O'Halloran Kevin Smith Special Guest Voices Alec Baldwin Michael McKean And Charles Barkley Also Starring (in Alphabetical Order) Bryan Cranston Diana Cevlin Dan Etheridge Elon Gold Steve Hytner Kerri Kenney Phil LaMarr Micheal Maika Kevin M. Richardson Lauren Tom April Winchell Jim Wise Voice Casting by Jamie Thomason Art Director Alan Bodner Storyboard Supervisor Nick Filipi Storyboard Stephen Hillenburg Chris Rutkowski Lead Storyboard Eugene Salandra Timing Directors Russell Calabrese Richard Gasparian Patrick Gleeson Rick Leon Michel Lyman Lead Character Design Additional Stephen Silver Additional Character Design Eugene Salandra Character Clean-Up Mark Cote Benjamin Balistreri Key Layout Design Simon D. Rodgers Location Design Andy Ice Location Clean-Up Tristin Roesch Prop Design Bev Chapman Effects Design Dave Bossert Background Paint Nadia Vurbenova Color Key Stylist Teri Shikasho Production Manager Angela C. Macias Overseas Animation Supervisor Fran Doyle Technical Director Brian Cole Production Manager: Digital Brant Hawes Casting Manager David N. Wright III Script Manager Anita Lish Animation Layout Supervisor Toby Shelton Animation Layout Devin Crane Mike Pettengill Christopher Tindle Brian Tribble Continuity Coordinators Jim Finch Kathryn Gilmore Jungja Kim-Wolf Richard Sullivan Storyboard Revisions Peter Paul Bauista AJ Jothikumar Tom Bernardo Tim Maltby Carin-Anne Greco Eugene Salandra B&W Scanner Tom Pniewski Music by James L. Venable Main Title Theme by James L. Venable Aniamtion Production by Saerom Animation, Inc. Film Editor John Royer Assistant Film Editor Jennifer Harrison Pre-Production Track Editor James Harrison Leica Reel Editor Ralph Eusebio Track Reading Skip Craig Sound Design Paca Thomas Dialogue Editor Robbi Smith Music Editor Marc S. Perlman, M.P.S.E. Foley Phylls Ginter Foley Recordist Kris Daily Digital Audio Transfer J. Lampinen Re-Recording Mixers Mellisa Ellis Fil Brown On-Line Editor Keith Cook Post Production Manager Steven J. Arenas Audio Supervisor Chris Longo Post Production Coordinator Mark Allen Bollinger Assistant to Executive Producers J T Krul Assistant to Producer Darcy Wigneault Production Coordinators Todd Ford Keiji Kishi Kevin Marburger Thomas Shalin Cristina Versage Wade Winsinski Script Coordinator Jennifer Eolin The preceding program show is entirely fictitious. The Events, Characters and Firm depicted in this program are Ficitous. Any similarity to actual persons, living, or dead, is purely coincidental. Except where specifically noted otherwise in the cast and crew credits, all celebrity are impersonated and no celebrities have endorsed any aspect of this show. © MM Toon Askew Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved Executive in Charge of Production Bob Osher Miramax Television View Askew Wolfe International Pictures Corporation Touchstone Television Category:End Credits Category:ABC Category:Miramax Television Category:Wolfe Internarional Picture Corporation Category:View Askew Category:Touchstone Television Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Comedy Central Category:Wolfe International Picture Corporation